pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
One Great Fight!Red VS Alpha!
Intro: http://slide.ly/view/f03fcee8df57b56bbd9783ad7806f6e0 Andrew and Charmander are on their way to the Virdian Forest. Andrew:I feel sorry, Charmander. We've distracted that guy, and now the pokemon he chased left. Charmander: Char... :( Andrew:Maybe we should had really waited in Route 1 until the policemans would had let us pass. Charmander shows Andrew a part of Green's coat. Andrew:You....You cut it off???? Why did you did that? Charmander gives it to Andrew. Andrew notices something written on that part of cape. Andrew: " Professor Green Oak" .... Professor Green OAK?!? Wow. You recognized Oak's name. You're a smart one buddy. Charmander: Char-Char! :) Andrew: Hey there Nidoran!Let's bring you out! Nidoran Male and Charmander were chasing ( playing ) as they walked. Bug Catcher Wally: Hey! You're a trainer, so let's battle! Andrew: Cool! My first battle. Go Nidoran Male! Wally: Go Caterpie! Use String Shot! Andrew: Speed lowered. Nidoran is fast enough anyway. Use Pound! Before Nidoran could use Pound,Caterpie used Tackle. Andrew: Oookay...you're not fast enough. Come back Nidoran. Go Charmander! Charmander:Char! Andrew: Ember! The foe's Caterpire fainted. Wally: Aw...Anyway, I still have something more! Go Butterfree! Andrew: Charmander, use.... Wally: Butterfree, Sleep Powder! Andrew: Oh no... Wally:Now spam Confusion! Charmander wakes up. Andrew: Fast! Before you fall asleep again, use Smokescreen! Butterfree can't see propely. Andrew: And now, GO NIDORAN! Use Poison Sting! Butterfree is poisoned. Andrew: And now Tackle! Butterfree faints. Wally:Oh no... Andrew: Yea, good job both of you. Wally: You're strong! But when we'll meet next, I'll be stronger! Andrew: Okay ;) Andrew and Charmander finally arrives in Viridian Forest,and they notice Red and Alpha. Andrew: What's going on? Red: On the short version...this guy is the bad guy, has Moltres... Andrew: (Moltres...like...the one from Viridian City) Red: And his Moltres is currently heading to Pewter City. I need you to go fast to Pewter City and tell about Moltres to the gym leader, Brock. Andrew: Okay. But why don't you go? Red:I have to beat this guy....the trainer of Moltres. Now hurry!Please! Andrew: Okay..Let's go everyone! Andrew and Charmander starts running to Pewter City. Alpha:That will not help. Moltres is probabily in Pewter City already. The kid won't get there in time. Red: He must. He's the one that Professor Oak choosed to be this generation's trainer, by giving him a starter pokemon. The same as mine. Alpha: Whatever. Red: Anyway, if Moltres is away...I can defeat you easily! Alpha: We'll see about that. GO HAUNTER!Battle is 2V2! Red: Go Snorlax! Use Headbutt! Alpha: Hahahaha! That isn't affecting my Haunted! Shadow Ball! Red's Snorlax faints. Red: How could he...defeat me so fast...Go Charizard!Use Flametrower! Haunter dodges. Red: WHAT? Alpha: Switch!Return, Haunter! Go Machoke! Use Vital Trow! Red: Charizard! Charizard's hurt but alive. Red:.....Charizard, come back. Go Aero ( Aerodactyl ) Typing effectiveness, Alpha! Use Aerial Ace! Machoke faints. Alpha: Good work, Red. But not good enough.Go Haunter! Red; Come on Aero! Haunter's weak enough by now! Aerial Ace! Haunter faints. Alpha: Excellent. work. But...it's not over. Go Graveler. Explosion! Aero faints. Red: WHAT? Why didn't Graveler also fainted. Alpha: You'd be shocked to find out how high his defense is! HE WAS MY FIRST POKEMON EVER! I trained him that much...Explosion does less than half damage on him! Red: Ok, Charizard...I count on you! Alpha:...Roxck Trow! Charizard faints. Red: What the... Alpha:Did I forgott to mention how high his attack is? Sorry. Red: Ghr...ghr... Alpha:Maybe this will teach you to stay out of what isn't your business, Red! Category:Episodes